


Rushed Relationship (RP with HijinCybrin)

by rockysavannah098



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arroto, Belching, Binging, Burp muscle, Burping, Burps, Eating, Eating Food, Eating pizza, F/M, Muscle female, Muscle woman, Musclegut, Roleplay, Roleplay Character, Roleplaying Character, belch - Freeform, belches, belching girl, binge eating, burp - Freeform, burp fetish, burp girl, burping fetish, burping girl, eating fetish, eating girl, eructation, eructo, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockysavannah098/pseuds/rockysavannah098
Summary: This is my second RP and it's from Discord with HijinCybrin/Alone. (Cybrin)#4413.





	Rushed Relationship (RP with HijinCybrin)

## rockysavannah08/29/2018

The glint of sunlight on window glass illuminated the morning sky. Cars sped through the streets and civilians hustled from building to building in the bustling metropolis of Bloodstone City, California. However, while many citizens were busy on the ground, one soared across the air, arms spread like a bird.

Nearing a particular building, the ebony-and-gray-clad individual simply let out a burp and began a descent. Assuming a diving formation and folding the wings beneath the arms, the figure landed on the rooftop. Removing the mask from the rest of the jumpsuit, a lightly-tanned face with spots of freckles greeted the world. "What a beautiful day." Soda Jerk stated to no specific person. Smacking her ruby lips, she reached into a container on her back and fished out a blue soda bottle, the words 'Belching Blueberry' inscribed on the side. She popped the pop open and took a sip, the supercarbonated beverage brewing up a maelstrom of gas that she was all too willing to let out. " ** _*BBBBbbbbbHHHHHHhhhhhUUuuuUOoOOOOOooooRRRppppp!*_** " Rippling past her lips, a belch like a explosive shockwave echoed throughout the urban center, sending forth pressurized air faster than the speed of sound. Once the 5-second-long eructation ended, the woman let out a childish giggle and sniffed the surrounding air. "Blueberries. It tastes great going down and twice as nice coming back up!" After spending a few more moments soaking in the view and releasing a few more super powered burps, she decided to depart. Storing the re-closed bottle back in the container, she grabbed two more bottles, even though she only meant to grab one. "Whoa, sorry Flying Fizz, but I already used you today. It's time to show the other flavor some love." Putting the yellow bottle away, she opened the red one marked 'Rushing Raspberry' and guzzled some of the scarlet nectar. Instantly, she felt more energized, jumping and running in place for a bit before breaking into a sprint toward the edge of the building... and taking a 90 degree turn downward. A black blur streaked over the windows of the structure, though not damaging them, and righted itself upon connecting with the ground. As Soda Jerk blazed through the road at hyper sonic velocity, she wondered if there was any crime for her to put an end to.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/29/2018

_Somewhere in the distance, there was a nearby pancake place where Mick was located at. Mick is a 20 year old man with poor self esteem issues, but copes by talking to girls his age. He was eating a blueberry pancake he recently got about 5 minutes ago and was wondering what he heard earlier that sounded like the world was shaking. Sighs_  ''I wish I had a roomate in my house, but I can't seem to find one nowadays. Is it because I smell or I don't look good? I don't even know, wait who am I even talking to?"  _He sighs again putting his head down on the table, hard._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/02/2018

Soda Jerk dashed over the sun-heated asphalt, her heightened reaction speeds enabling her to take in her surroundings normally while breaking the sound barrier several times over. Her patrol only lasting a few minutes, yet she was able to traverse the entire city twice in a row. So far, there were no miscreants acting illegally. "I guess the bad guys are learning to clean up their act in my city. Or at least be more discreet about their crimes." She said, again to no one in particular. Then, a beastly growl bellowed from her stomach. "Maybe I should have had breakfast before patrolling. Oh well," She said with a shrug. "Hindsight is twenty-twenty." Soda Jerk pondered her choices for her meal before a certain restaurant popped into her head. "Of course!" Making a U-turn, she hustled toward an eatery with a simple, yet delicious signature dish to serve. Upon reaching her destination, the masked woman went into a nearby alley and removed her costume. Shoulder-length red hair styled in a bob-cut blew in the wind. Clover irises lit up at the sight of the eating establishment, "Patty's Pancake Parlor", her ruby lips moistening at the thought of devouring fluffy flapjacks stacked a foot-high, drenched in melted butter and maple syrup. Wearing an orange tank top, white shorts, and green sandals, the secret alter ego of Soda Jerk, Becky Bacch, made her way inside.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/02/2018

_Mick turned to the direction of were soda jerk was at and instantly fell in love._  ''Whoa, who's she..? She looks alot like soda jerk, but only from a glance. I wonder if she'll sit next to me.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/02/2018

Becky approached the counter casually and was escorted to a table. While a well-known face in the community, on account of her family owning the world's largest Soda-and-Beer company, Popsi-Cola Inc., she made sure to avoid abusing her celebrity status to get special treatment. It just didn't feel right to her.

She made her order, causing the waitress to blanch as it was written down on a note pad. While sitting patiently for her monumental meal, she looked at the person in the opposite seat.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/02/2018

_Mick blushed like a little kid seeing a beautiful girl and put his head down so she wouldn't see the blood on his head._  "She didn't see me did she..?"

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/02/2018

"Yes, I did." Becky said, smiling slyly.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/02/2018

''Whoa!'' ''You scared me hehe...''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/02/2018

"It's hard to not hear someone when they're talking out loud." Becky stated before extending a hand. "Hello, I'm Becky Bacch."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/02/2018

_Shakes her hand, nervously._  "I'm Mick nice to meet you.''

 

* * *

 

rockysavannah09/03/2018

"So, what brings you here?" Becky asked. "I frequent this eatery, yet I haven't seen you around. Are you from out of town?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/03/2018

''Yeah sorta, and I'm just lonely to be honest..I haven't found a roommate..''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/03/2018

"Well, there's someone for everyone." Becky assured. "If the problem's money, I can be of aid."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/03/2018

''You would really be my roomate?"  _A smile appeared on his face._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/03/2018

"No, but I can find someone else in the same boat as you and hook you up." Becky replied before sniffing the air and catching the aroma of her approaching meal: a foot-tall stack of 12 inch-thick pancakes, each the diameter of the foot-wide plate underneath. "Hold that thought. It's time for me to get to work." Grabbing a knife and fork, she vivisected the top flapjack, coated in a slurry of liquid butter and syrup and raised a punctured piece of cooked batter to her mouth. She moaned in pleasure as it came into contact with her taste buds, savoring the flavor before emaciating her food and gulping it down her throat. "Soft and thick, just the way I like it." She stated.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/03/2018

''Please? I mean, you would be a perfect roommate. I have alot of food and sodas.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 2:36 PM

"Sorry, but I'm fine where I am." Becky reaffirmed, after shoving another forkful of fluffy batter down her gullet. "Though the food and sodas sound interesting. I could swing by your place after this and continue my breakfast there."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 2:38 PM

''Can I at least live with you? I really don't want to be alone in my house..''  
''You mean that? Thanks. I could just hug you.'' 

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 2:44 PM

"I'm sure you'll find someone else who want to be with you." Becky assured. "Also, I won't say no to a hug."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 2:46 PM

"Please? I can't find anyone else in this town who will. I asked everyone and they declined."  
 _He hugs her with tears falling down his face._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 2:48 PM

Becky's face dimmed, before returning the hug. "Ok, you can come to my place."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 2:49 PM

''Oh thank you, thank you so much!''  
"Is there anything I can do for you?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 2:50 PM

"You're welcome, but you don't need to repay me." Becky replied, breaking off the hug and resuming her breakfast.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 2:51 PM

''Are you sure? I could take you to dinner later.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 2:55 PM

Becky raised her left index finger to her chin in thought. "Dinner does sound nice, but I'll pay for my own food."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 2:57 PM

''Ok. It's a date.''  
 _He smiled_

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 3:06 PM

Becky returned the smile as she polished off the remains of her pancake tower. The plate was void of even the smallest crumbs and drops of butter and syrup. She then decided to wash it down with a glass of her family's company's signature brand: Popsi-Cola. Upon draining the glass of its carbonated beverage, she leaned back and rubbed her somewhat distended belly.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 3:07 PM

''Whoa, are you soda jerk?''  
''Cause you remind me a lot of her.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 3:11 PM

"Really?" Becky inquired. "How?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 3:12 PM

''I don't know really, but you have her personality.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 3:14 PM

"And what you describe that personality as?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 3:16 PM

''Well in my opinion, loving caring, protective, and classy.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 3:30 PM

Becky blushed. "Well, that's flattering, but while I appreciate being called 'loving, caring, and protective', I'm afraid 'classy' is rather out of my league." As if to prove her point, her belly gurgled while a gas bubble surged up her esophagus and out her mouth, too fast for Becky to stop. " _ ***** **GGgghHHhOOooRRrrrrrPppppPPPP!***_ " A lip-rippling eructation echoed throughout the diner, threatening to shatter the windows. The aroma of pancakes, butter, maple syrup, and soda bathing in stomach acid entered the building in the form of a sickly jade haze. Said haze polluted the entire interior, forcing one of the employees to crack open a window to vent the verdant vapor outside. The blaring belch bellowed forth from the depths of Becky's gut for five seconds before ceasing. Her blushing cheeks were masked by the opaque peridot fog floating around the diner. "Gauche is more my speed."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 3:31 PM

''Good lord I think I'm in love..''  
 _coughs_  ''I mean nice one, do you do that often?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 3:42 PM

"Yes I do," Becky admitted. "But I'm not sure if I'd call them 'lovely'."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 3:46 PM

''Theyre pretty lovely to me.''  
''I like girls like you.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 3:49 PM

"Really?" Becky asked. "What kind of girls like me?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 4:06 PM

''The one's that are kind and generous. Not to mention the manners, but I hardly pay attention to that.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 4:20 PM

Becky's blush had enveloped almost her entire face. "You really think so?" She questioned. She hadn't met anyone this overtly interested in her eructations before. True, she knew that her burps were awesome, but it was weird to find someone else who was impressed by it. Well, someone over the age of 10.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 4:21 PM

''Of course, I think its really hot when a woman does that.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 4:23 PM

"Thank you," Becky said. "Not many people respect my talent."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 4:24 PM

''No problem. Are you seeing anyone recently?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 4:29 PM

"No."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 4:31 PM

''Yes..''  
''So, where is your house?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 4:33 PM

"To call my home a 'house' would be underselling it."  Becky said, rubbing the back of her head. "You'll see what I mean when we get there."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 4:35 PM

''Ok. Did anyone mention you have adorable eyes?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 4:36 PM

"Not until now." Becky giggled.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 4:37 PM

''Not to mention a beautiful smile.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 4:41 PM

Becky smiled bashfully. "You mean like this?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 4:43 PM

''Yes.''  
 _A lump was in his pants._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 4:48 PM

"You seem to  _really_  enjoy my attributes." Becky slyly stated, motioning to the bulge.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 5:06 PM

''How'd you know?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 6:47 PM

"I felt something brush up against my leg." Becky stated plainly.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 6:49 PM

_Blushes hard_  
"You sure? It was nothing hehe..'' ''So, do you wanna leave this place so we can have some peace and quiet or no?"

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 6:55 PM

"I'm sure," Becky replied. "And we can go to your place. I wasn't joking about finishing breakfast there, especially now that I made some more room after that big belch."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 6:58 PM

''Alright, hold my hand.''  
"I have something special I haven't told you.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 6:59 PM

Becky held his hand. "What is it?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 7:03 PM

_Teleports to his house_  
"See what I did there? Hehe.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 7:05 PM

Becky's eyes widened, her head cranking left and right to take in her new surroundings. "How did you do that?!"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 7:06 PM

''I just put 2 fingers on my head and then teleport out of nowhere.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 7:09 PM

It took a bit of time for Becky to find her voice. "...W-Wow."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 7:10 PM

''I didn't know you would be surprised because your a superhero too you know.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 7:13 PM

"What makes you say that?" Becky asked.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 7:20 PM

''Because of your burps. I know you're soda jerk. Trust me, your secret is safe with me.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 7:22 PM

"Considering her burps can level buildings, I don't think I'm quite up to her standards." Becky denied.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 7:33 PM

"C'mon, it was pretty obvious that her burps are the same levels as yours.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 7:37 PM

"And how would you know?" Becky inquired. "Soda Jerk has special drinks that give her powers like super belches. Did you see me using anything like that?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 7:45 PM

''I saw you with a special drink in the diner.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 7:51 PM

"Which one?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 8:10 PM

''Um...I don't remember..''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 8:11 PM

"Then, how can you prove that I'm her?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 8:17 PM

"I saw you change from your outfit outside.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 8:20 PM

Becky sighed deeply. "Alright, you caught me, but you better keep it secret."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 8:20 PM

''I will.~"  
''So, anything you want to do now?"

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 8:23 PM

"I'm still hungry, so what do you have to eat?" Becky asked.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 8:24 PM

''Leftover chicken, nacho cheese doritos, 2 liter beers, fries, burgers, basically anything fast foodish and healthy foods.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 8:30 PM

"That sounds delicious," Becky said. "But, where's the kitchen?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 8:30 PM

"Keep going straight and take a left, and please don't eat them all.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 9:00 PM

"Thank you, and I won't." Becky entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, marveling at the sight before her. True to her host's word, there was leftover chicken in a container on the bottom of the fridge, and two containers on top of that each filled with fries and burgers. On the adjacent shelf, two liter-sized bottles of beer sat, both being an alcoholic brand of the family company: Gim Brew. She grabbed the containers and one of the bottles and put them on the table. Then, she grabbed a plate and covered it in chicken, fries and burgers, sitting it in the microwave to heat until suitable to eat. During the wait, Becky got out buns for the burgers and slathered them with ketchup. She also found a Family Sized bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos and a coffee mug on the counter and grabbed them. When she brought them to the table, the microwave dinged, so she took the recooked food and laid it on the table. Becky then squirted ketchup on the fries and sandwiched the burgers between the buns. Finally, she unscrewed the cap on the beer bottle and poured its contents into the mug. With her second breakfast ready, Becky licked her lips in anticipation of her next meal and began to dig in.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 9:01 PM

''You ok in there?"  
"Do you need help?"

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 9:18 PM

"I'm fine," Becky answered, swallowing a chunk of hamburger meat.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 9:19 PM

''I'll wait while youre eating.''  
 _Waits for about 10 minutes._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/15/2018 at 10:00 PM

Without further interruptions, Becky had devoured her first course and was working on her second. Her teeth ripped the chicken from the bone, skin and meat being masticated before getting gulped down. Fries drenched in ketchup were shoved through her gums, Becky not even bothered to chew them up and instead choked the pieces of fried potatoes through her throat. The beef patties and white bread were chomped up without delay, grease dripping from her lips as she's savored the flavor until the burger was engulfed. Lastly, Becky pounded the frothy mug of beer in a single gulp, punctuating her satisfaction with a gurgling belch. "That was a good one." She giggled.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/15/2018 at 10:02 PM

''Hot...~''  
 _Waits for about 20 minutes for her to finish._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/16/2018 at 4:06 PM

Becky had finished her meal completely, leaving half of the beer, Doritos, chicken, fries, and burgers for Mick, and was currently rubbing her bloated belly. "I heard what you said about my eating." She said with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/16/2018 at 4:08 PM

''Y-You did?"  
 _Blushes_  
"I honestly wanted to leave this for later, but I wanted to say, I-I...''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/16/2018 at 5:03 PM

"You what?" Becky asked.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/16/2018 at 5:49 PM

''I love you with all my heart..''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/16/2018 at 6:02 PM

"Really?" She inquired. "We just met."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/16/2018 at 6:07 PM

''I mean I like you.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/16/2018 at 9:02 PM

"Do you 'like' me or 'love' me?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/16/2018 at 9:24 PM

''I like like you. Meaning in a relationship type of way.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/16/2018 at 9:33 PM

"What kind of relationship?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/16/2018 at 9:36 PM

''I mean I want you to be my girlfriend. I like you in that type of way.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/16/2018 at 9:51 PM

"Sorry, but no." Becky stated plainly.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/17/2018 at 3:25 PM

''W-Why not?"  
 _He said with a broken heart_

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/17/2018 at 4:15 PM

"I don't want to get into that kind of stuff with someone who I barely know." Becky answered. "Romance shouldn't be rushed, lest the parties involved suffer."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/17/2018 at 4:32 PM

''Oh...''  
 _Tears up a little._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/17/2018 at 6:33 PM

"Don't cry, please..."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/17/2018 at 6:33 PM

''I'm fine..I'm not crying. Men don't cry..''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah09/17/2018 at 6:38 PM

"Well, thanks for inviting me to your home." Becky said, awkwardly hugging Mick and leaving on a bus to get back to the diner and her equipment.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)09/17/2018 at 6:39 PM

''See ya...''  _He replied with a sad look on his face_


End file.
